


Song of Daybreak

by Destux



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst-Free, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, I think?, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine’s Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destux/pseuds/Destux
Summary: Shuichi tries a little too hard to ask Kaede out in a date, so he asks for some advice from three people with little to no knowledge on the concept of romance. It was poor judgement on his part but the question is…Did he even need to ask for advice?





	Song of Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a *funny* conversation I had with myself as I was writing these Author’s Notes. 
> 
> “*GAAAAASP!* Destux, you traitor! How could you betray your OTP thrice in a row like that?! You made a Naegiri fic for Christmas, a Komahina fic for New Year, and now you made a Saimatsu fic for Valentine’s?! How dare you call yourself a Hinanami shipper!”
> 
> “I-I’m sorry. I really am. It’s just that-“
> 
> “Boi, you had the AUDACITY to give Kyoko and Kaede the fluff they deserve yet you continue to torture Chiaki with your twisted mind! YOU GASSED HER IN YOUR LONG-A** FIC, YOU MONSTER!”
> 
> “HEY! At least it wasn’t poisonous gas! Kokichi gassed her AND her classmates with sleeping gas!”
> 
> “DON’T EVEN GET ME STARTED WITH THE S*** YOU PUT HER THROUGH DURING THE FINALE! YOU HAD KOKICHI-“
> 
> “Woah, slow down there buddy. Don’t spoil the last chapter of my magnum opus! ;)”
> 
> “Magnum opus my a**. That was the worst fic you’ve posted yet.”
> 
> Ok, I’ll stop the conversation there since it sidetracked towards another fic that I have in the works. 
> 
> So yeah, if you were expecting me to finish making The Perfect Recipe for Disaster and not this, I’m sorry but you’ll have to wait longer. I wanted to post a short fic for Valentine’s. I was torn between writing Hinanami, Saimatsu or both and I didn’t feel like writing both since I’ll be way too late for the occasion. I eventually decided to write Saimatsu instead because as I’ve said, I feel bad for torturing Chiaki in that last chapter and I didn’t feel like it was a good idea to give her some well-deserved lovey-dovey fluff before posting the horrors my imagination did to her character.
> 
> Heck, I was so close to adding some angst to this fic. Aren’t I so thoughtful to spare Kaede from my sadistic mind?
> 
> (I’m sorry Chiaki, please don’t haunt me in my dreams. I’ll write a 100% fluffy Hinanami someday, I promise.)
> 
> As for the featured song of this fic, I was going to put Eine Kleine instead based on a video I watched on YouTube. I had to scrap that idea since I found two that fit Kaede’s whole character more.

_”…Well, why not make the first move for a change? Try to surprise her! Oh, and try to be discreet about it too! You’re a detective, right? Creating and solving mysteries are like, your forte!”_

_”That was some pretty sound advice at the beginning…but it became dumber the more you opened your mouth. If you really want her, just be direct and ask her out. If she refuses, then deal with it and move on. See? Nice and clean.”_

_”But if you’re reaaaally that desperate for her, there’s always coercion…”_

_”…”_

_”…”_

_”…On second thought, that advice sucks like Momota-chan’s and Harukawa-chan’s. You should just give up on her. She’s way out of your league and I doubt that she’s even interested in you. Well, my offer still stands for you, Saihara-chaaan~! You can always be my Valentine’s date, you know?”_

*sigh* Why does this have to be so hard?

Like what Kaito said about him, Shuichi is a detective with a knack for finding the truth and answers for mysteries. It’s just that, the mystery of whether his efforts and preparation for this special event were correct in winning his Valentine’s date’s heart was something he could not solve as the Ultimate Detective, which is why he asked for some advice to assuage his worries.

Unfortunately for him, what Kaito, Maki and Kokichi advised weren’t enough to help him and his time was running out.

With a bouquet on his hand and a box of chocolates on the other, he began to doubt himself and thought of backing out. Why would he even need a Valentine’s date anyway? He’s a detective. Connections were hindrances for his ability to find the truth. He had no reason to partake in these activities.

He should’ve just-

“...As we part, it’s time for the stars to greet us...”

Shuichi’s doubtful train of thought was derailed by the ever familiar sounds of the piano at the music room. Great, the surprise was ruined. He was supposed to be at the music room first and THEN play the piano for Kaede to hear. As it turns out, the pianist was there first and was practicing a piece he had never heard her play before, despite the fact that Shuichi frequented Kaede’s mini-performance shows after classes - an unseen observer at the sidelines. He saw how the blonde girl would immerse herself in her music and how she would get frustrated at herself for missing a key, which was a very rare occurrence even in simple warm-up sessions.

The detective quietly sneaked into the music room, hoping that the doleful-looking Kaede wouldn’t notice him with the two large items on his person. After the successful infiltration, he sat down at the seats situated at the furthest corner of the room, giving him a perfect view of both Kaede and the piano bathing in the orange rays of the sun and the elegant long shadow the two figures casted from her back, and watched as she replayed her piece once more.

“…Now, everybody raise your right pinky, as we sing this song together like we want to shout…”

 _Akamatsu-san has a really nice singing voice…_ he observed in admiration, like a fan swooning over an idol on-stage. _…I could listen to her all day…_

Kaede continued to play the piano but her voice didn’t keep up with the piece. Shuichi heard her hum what he deduced as the melody of the lyrics itself as an accompaniment to the piano music. It was faint but he could still hear it. He wondered if she was self-conscious about her singing. He had already heard her sing just now and silently wished she would continue it. It was so beautiful and tantalizing; it attracted Shuichi to the source like a butterfly settling on its chosen flower to pollinate.

Since it was all for naught, the detective focused on the piece itself instead. The picture that was painted in Shuichi's mind was instantly changed when he disregarded Kaede’s humming. The song sounded more sorrowful than he thought it would have. It wasn’t that sad, like most songs played in the minor key, but it was its complementary feel that enticed him. In most music with accompaniments, according to Shuichi’s observations, the sounds tend to combine to create a greater effect of its intended mood. For example, a guitar played in the major key would best fit a vocal accompaniment singing in the same major key and vice versa. This piece felt incomplete; the vocals were mandatory for the song to take its full effect.

Suddenly, Kaede seemed to have stopped playing and let her fingers rest on the last set of keys they pressed. The silence caused Shuichi to perk his body up and push the chair he was seating on back, as if the sudden silence was like a noise that disrupted the rather quiet and pleasant afternoon. How ironic.

Shuichi didn’t realize that his sudden movement made Kaede look over towards him. He forgot that Kaede had sensitive ears too…

“Saihara-kun, were you waiting for me to leave?”

…And there goes his cover. Great.

“Ah, n-no. Of course not. I just happened to pass by and heard you play the piano so I decided to listen in.” he lied with some truth in it. He didn’t _happen to pass by_ but he did hear her play the piano and decided to listen in. “I-It was just a coincidence, Akamatsu-san…” he looked away from her eyes in embarrassment even though they were about 3 meters apart from each other.

There was a long silence between the two after that. The flustered detective’s eyes continued to avoid wherever Kaede was and regretted not wearing his cap today. He didn’t know why he opted to do that but perhaps it was his detective’s intuition that told him to do so.

With that being said, that seemed to be the likely answer. Shuichi tended to doubt that bothersome intuition of his. Just like right now.

It wasn’t until long until Kaede pulled up a chair and sat beside him. She chuckled and finally spoke up after the awkward silence between the two. “…So…you too, huh…” Shuichi turned to look at her out of politeness; it was rude to turn your back on a girl when she wants to make conversation with you. For a moment, he noticed her look up to his eyes as soon as he turned around. “…I guess that makes the both of us.”

“I don’t understand. What do you mean “me too”?”

The pianist smiled sweetly but her tone made it bitter upon remembering an unpleasant memory. “…Just forget it. You’re looking for a Valentine’s date, aren’t you Saihara-kun?” she asked as her eyes glanced over the flowers and chocolates on his hands.

Shuichi made a surprised gasp while his face became beet-red. “I-I, uhh, wasn’t- no wait! I meant, I was going to, but I realized that my surprise was bound to crash and burn so I was going to throw these away…”

“Surprise? Is it ok if I ask who the lucky person is?”

“U-Ummm…” Shuichi’s face turned an even deeper shade of red. “…I…uhhh…”

“You can just say no if you want to, Saihara-“

“I was g-going to a-ask you, A-Akamatsu-san…” he mumbled as quickly and quietly as he can. The words escaped his mouth and before he realized what he had said, Kaede certainly heard his incoherent answer and made a confused noise with her mouth as her face turned red as well.

“…S-So that table and candelabra and roses…”

“Y-Yes… I was hoping I’d be here first but you came earlier than I expected…”

Kaede seemed touched by his efforts. Maybe even overly so. She dragged her chair closer to Shuichi’s and stole his gifts from him. She set the items down on the floor and pulled Shuichi in for a quick kiss on the lips. The detective’s eyes blinked rapidly in awe of the events that transpired these past few moments. He reluctantly closed his eyes and savored the taste of Kaede’s lips for a blissful moment. The two eventually broke the kiss, both not sure how long that exchange took but they knew that it wasn’t long enough to be considered a passionate kiss.

So they went for a second round. This time, it took much longer than the first and both parties lost all the reluctance and bitter doubts that held them back for giving it their all. Since Kaede is shorter than Shuichi by a mere 4 cm, the taller boy cradled the shorter girl’s head with his hand, making sure that the gravity won’t stress her to push upwards just to get to a comfortable kissing position. She, on the other hand, was the more aggressive of the two, lightly pulling the submissive boy deeper towards her lips and gently rubbing the back of his head with her thumb. It was also worth mentioning that the tufts of hair on both of their heads intertwined, forming a heart shape similar to how two swans on a lake kiss.

Tired from their passionate and intimate session with each other, Kaede rested her head on Shuichi’s lap while the latter leaned back on his chair, both of them ecstatic from the sweet taste of their lips on each other’s mouths. There was another silence between them, discounting the deep misty breaths they exhaled to calm their hearts that were beating in presto. The girl on his lap decided to fiddle with his hand by pulling it nearer to her chest. If Shuichi was thinking straight right now, he’d put in effort to drive his hand away from her…large chest. The problem was, he wasn’t thinking straight. In fact, he was completely drained. He leaned on the chair like a puppet without its strings, limp and motionless but with a satisfied smile plastered on his features instead of a blank face to drive in the fact that he was as lifeless as a puppet right now.

As their energy was diminishing, the two fell asleep, unaware and uncaring of their current sleeping positions…

* * *

Ah…

They must have fallen asleep.

Shuichi woke up to the sight of Kaede fluttering her purple eyes open to stare at his dully colored ones. She slowly sat up from her seat and rubbed her eyes while trying to stifle a yawn.

“...It’s getting pretty late, isn’t it?” Shuichi commented after taking a look at the clock that shone from the moonlight from the right-hand side of the room from his perspective. The golden orange glow from the left side of the room that colored the scene before was replaced with the silver streaks of light from the right side of the room. “It looks like we don’t have time for our date anymore, Akamatsu-san…” he ended sadly while gazing at the moon just beyond the window.

“Well,” Kaede started in a bashful manner. “We can always stay for a bit longer, Saihara-kun.” she then turned Shuichi’s head around to face her with her finger. “If that’s what you want…”

Her smile was pure and innocent. The suspicious detective found no signs of deception nor ill-will behind that smile; then again, of course he wouldn’t think that Kaede was a master at trickery like Kokichi. She was and always will be a good friend to Shuichi, probably one of the most supportive ones he has along with Kaito.

“Sure.” Shuichi answered back with a smile. “Why not.”

* * *

Looking back at it now, he had to admit that his plan succeeded in an unexpected way. With the way he planned his surprise for Kaede, he would have had control over their date to make sure things don’t spiral past a simple Valentine’s date. He offered her the bouquet of roses to add to the rose in a wine bottle on the table where they ate and a box of chocolates for the two to share as dessert. A simple, yet effective, Valentine’s date.

Shuichi provided everything for the date: the lovely dinner, the romantic atmosphere produced by the dim candlelight at the table and gold-scented perfume that his clothes exuded and the gifts. Kaede took everything he offered her fully and cherished these precious moments, like how he intended it to be. After all, all he wants is that the girl right in front of him would enjoy this evening as much as he did.

In his life filled with doubt and suspicions, Kaede’s genuine smile made Shuichi feel accomplished with himself.

The former stood up from the table as if she realized something important. The latter remained seated by the table but looked up, mystified as to why she suddenly did that. “This date is missing something, Saihara-kun!”

Shuichi’s smile fell into an expression of anxiety. “Huh? W-Were these not-“

“No, silly!” Kaede cut him off to reassure him. “Where’s the music? We can’t have a romantic dinner without some music!”

Her attempts at reassuring him succeeded as he sighed in relief. “Can’t we have that after the dinner? I was going to try to play Clair de Lune before I found out that you were here first.” he finished, smiling awkwardly in an attempt to mask the fear that caused him to implode moments ago.

The pianist crossed her arms and scrunched her face in pensive thought - another reaction that the detective did not expect from the optimistic pianist who’d gush over everything he does for her, from something as simple to picking up her things when he would mindlessly bump into her. “Can I be the one who’ll play the piano instead? There’s something I want you to hear, Saihara-kun.”

“But I-“

“No buts! You’ve done enough for me and I want to give you something in return too! Otherwise, this relationship will be unhealthy and I don’t want that!”

“Akamatsu-san…”

“…Look. I’m sorry for snapping like that. Just give this to me, ok? This is a really special song for me and _I_ want _you_ to hear it…”

Kaede then pulled Shuichi up by the arm the moment he finished eating his dinner and encased one of his hands with both of her arms, her face softening from a callous expression to one that he instantly pities just by looking at it.

“…Can you do this for me, Saihara-kun? Please?”

Shuichi nodded in response and flashed a sympathetic smile towards her. With reinvigorated spirits, she dragged the frail detective to sit beside her in front of the piano and gestured for him to listen.

“…Don’t you have-“

“Jeez! Don’t be such a worrywart. You being here won’t restrict my hands, Saihara-kun. Besides, I’ve played in worse handicaps before…”

Ah, of course. She’s still the Ultimate Pianist and he was just a thin boy who sat beside her. Evidently, his body won’t serve as an obstacle for her but rather, a motivator for her.

“…But… do try to be silent, ok?” she reminded him as she hovered her fingers over the first set of notes to play. She swallowed then let out a deep breath. She began to play the piano.

It…was the same piece she was playing a while ago only this time, it sounded less melancholic. Kaede was happy - a contrast to her doleful expression the last time Shuichi heard her play this new song. From listening to the melodious tunes of the percussive instrument, the detective felt hopeful.

Then came the momentary pause… with Kaede clearing her throat in a shaky manner.

 _”As we part, it’s time for the stars to greet us_  
_While I look at the sky, I let out a light breath_  
_As a dim light still shines in the darkness…_  
_I don’t feel like I’m the only one left.”_

 _“Now, everybody, raise your right pinky_  
_As we sing this song together like we want to shout_  
_You haven’t lost, you’re just tired_  
_Until the daybreak comes again…”_

 _“Until now, I’ve only gotten up on my own_  
_I don’t even know if I’ve lost my way_  
_I take hold of my weaknesses_  
_and hold on to my dreams.”_

 _“Now, everybody, raise your right pinky_  
_As we sing this song together like we want to shout_  
_You haven’t lost, you’re just tired_   
_Until the daybreak comes again…”_

 _“Until now, the pieces of the dreams I’ve collected_  
_Have just been following me in my hand_  
_I don’t want to forget it all again_  
_and instead want to remember it, stuck to my heart”_

 _“Now, everybody, raise your right pinky_  
_As we walk together towards our future_  
_Again, raise your right pinky_  
_As we sing this song of promise…”_

Kaede’s fingers continued to dance around the piano keys. Each set of notes created a cocktail of mellow sadness and optimism. Shuichi, on the other hand, took this cocktail and drank it and savored every moment it remained on his tastebuds. It had a very exotic taste, but one he didn’t particularly not enjoy despite his aversion to anything exotic. And like what every alcoholic beverage does to a light-weighted man, he was drunk with utmost admiration with what he just heard, or drank.

To put it simply, what Kaede just played was…

“…Amazing…”

“You…liked it, Saihara-kun…?” she asked, doubting his remark on her recent performance.

“Of course, Akamatsu-san. I like it.” he replied, still in awe. “I really do. Honest.”

Kaede laughed incredulously and curved her lips into an awkwardly wry smile. “…I’m not talking about that! I’m asking if you liked…” she swallowed her spit again as she spoke her next words with fear laced within them. “…my singing.”

“My answer’s still the same.” he reassured her growing worries. “I never heard you sing before and in my opinion, you have a great singing voice, Akamatsu-san…”

Kaede moved closer to him and planted a quick smooch on his lips as thanks for the compliment. Shuichi’s face reddened in response as he tried to look at the keys in front of him in embarrassment.

“Well, I’m glad you liked it, Saihara-kun…and I’m glad that you chose me as your Valentine’s date. You really cheer me up just by being here with me. Don’t ever forget that.”

“Th-Thank you… I’m glad too that I made you happy today. Happy Valentine’s Day, Akamatsu-san.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Saihara-kun.”

The two continued to spend the rest of the night, playing songs of promises, until the break of dawn…

…Naturally, they consented to skipping classes tomorrow since they were too tired from their date, but it was all worth it.

_”Song of Daybreak”, huh? A pretty fitting title indeed…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! As always, please feel free to critique my work since I’m still a novice in these stuff. If you think it’s bad, then I won’t stop you from commenting but at least explain why you think it’s bad so I can learn how to make a good fic. 
> 
> P.S.: I will instantly be your friend if you can guess the real title of the featured song and where you think I got it from.


End file.
